


The King’s Quest

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Excalibur Prophecy Book 2
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395775
Comments: 56
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The King’s Quest   
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Author's Notes:** Excalibur Prophecy Book 2


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The constant state functions are starting to get to Arthur.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 389 Music

**Chapter 1**

As Arthur walked out into the hall, the music from the party followed him until the footman shut the door to the ballroom. Arthur leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn’t work.

Since taking the throne from Elizabeth, Arthur had been subjected to one state event after another. It was beginning to be too much to bear.

Behind him, he heard the music again as the door opened he turned to see Merlin frowning at him.

“I just needed some air.” Arthur straightened his suit coat. “It was getting a little close in there.”

“I know what you mean. If one more person asks me to do magick, I’m going to put a curse on them.” Merlin sighed. “Come on. Gwen can’t handle them all on her own.”

Arthur chuckled. “Gwen can handle them and then some. She’s in her element. The perfect queen.”

“Then you better hurry up and marry her.” Merlin pointed at the door. “Before she gets a better offer. That Saudi prince was eyeing her quite closely.”

“Shame I don’t have my sword or I’d pluck out both his eyes.” Arthur frowned.

The door opened again, and Morgana leaned out. A waltz was playing in the background. “Both of you get back in here. Gwen is about to kill you both for leaving her all alone in there.”

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and went back inside. 

After the party the four of them sat in the empty ballroom. Gwen and Morgana had taken off their heels and Arthur had thrown his suit coat over a chair.

“Well that’s another one of those down. How many more do we have to go through?” Arthur asked.

Gwen sighed. “Three more. I’m starting to get callouses from all this dancing.”

“At least they want to dance with you. I think they’re are afraid of me.” Morgana pouted. “They think of those silly stories and then look at me like I’m going cover them in boils and make them croak like a toad.”

Merlin laughed out loud.

“It’s not funny.” Morgana picked up one of her shoes and threw it at him. “At least they talk to you.”

“Merlin, how’s the search going for the knights?” Arthur asked. He thought it better to change the subject than let Morgana got angry. 

“We know where Elyan is but it’s the others, we are having a hard time finding. The genealogy department at Oxford is doing all they can but some of the records are missing and others are unreadable.” Merlin explained.

“I should go there and encourage them to work a little faster.” Arthur looked over at Gwen. “Have you spoken to Elyan?”

“He will be here next week.” Gwen picked up her shoes. “I’m going to bed. Coming Arthur?”

Arthur grabbed his suit jacket and stood up. He reached out and took Gwen’s hand. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Goodnight.” Merlin said as he watched them leave the ballroom.

When the door closed, Morgana glared at Merlin. “You haven’t told him, have you?”

“No. Not yet.” Merlin picked up the shoe she had thrown at him and stood up. “We should get to bed too. I’ll tell him in the morning.”

“You had better.” Morgana stood up and stretched. “Because he doesn’t want to hear it from me.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen is finding it hard giving up normal things.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 390 Shopping

**Chapter 2**

Gwen dropped her shopping bags on the floor of her room at the palace. She dropped into a chair next to them. It was getting harder and harder to do anything normal now that everyone knew she was going be the next queen of Britain.

Arthur came to the connecting door of their rooms. "Any luck?"

"No. This is getting ridiculous. I can't even go shopping without an escort." Gwen sighed and pulled off her shoes. "I guess no more bargain basement shopping for me."

"Well, you could have people do it for you or order online." Arthur leaned on the doorframe.

"And have every package opened by security? No thank you. I don't think you want them seeing my new knickers before you do." Gwen glared at him. "How did Elizabeth do this?"

"She never had a normal life. She didn't have to give up anything because she never had it in the first place." Arthur frowned. "We will be married soon and things are going to be even harder."

"Morgana doesn't have this problem. She still has her shop. I had to give up my job." Gwen stood up and walked over to Arthur. "You and Merlin are the ones responsible for all of this."

"Not me. Merlin of Camelot put this in motion. I'm as much a victim of the prophecy as you are." Arthur pulled her close. "All this work I'm doing to rebuild a kingdom that I have no memory of. Not to mention, I have to find knights who may not even exist in this incarnation."

"So, we blame Merlin for all of this?" Gwen leaned on Arthurs chest.

"Yeah. Damn sorcerer." Arthur chuckled. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur and Morgan have a conversation.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 391 Gossip. 392 Cookie

**Chapter 3**

Morgana threw the gossip magazine in the bin. She took a deep breath then went back to the batter she was mixing. It wasn’t the first gossip that she had seen in the paper. It seemed she was a constant topic of discussion.

Business had picked up at the Dragon’s Egg tea shop. Lots of people wanted to see the Royal Lady Morgana pouring tea and serving Victoria sponge. It made sneaking out to see Merlin even more difficult.

Merlin had started using the back door for his visits but there were still photos showing up in the tabloids. Cell phones with cameras were the source of some of them.

There was a knock on the back door. Morgana wiped her hands on her apron then went to answer it. Instead of Merlin standing there, it was Arthur.

“What are you doing here, Arthur?” Morgana went back to her batter. “I’m busy. I have a group coming in a few hours.”

Arthur looked around he picked up a biscuit from the cooling rack. “Morgana, we need to talk about this job of yours.”

“Arthur, I thought you weren’t going to be like those stuffy Windsor’s. I enjoy my work here and I don’t want to give it up.” Morgana started to fill the cake pans on the worktable with the batter she had been making. “You promised that I could keep working.”

“I know but you have drawn too much attention to yourself.” Arthur took a bite and raised an eyebrow. “These are good. Got any tea?”

“There’s a fresh pot on the sideboard. Stop eating the biscuits.” Morgana glared at him. She looked up at the door. “What is it, Gretta?”

“Your Majesty.” Gretta bounced a quick curtesy. “Morgana, there’s some Yanks just come in and they’re asking for ‘cookies’. What do I give them?” 

“They mean biscuits. Take them a two of each on the cooling racks unless the King has eaten them all.” Morgana smirked.

“Okay.” Gretta moved through the racks and filled a plate then bounced another curtsey. “Sir.” She left them alone.

“Don’t you have some knights to find?” Morgana asked.

“I think we have found one.” Arthur took another biscuit from the rack. “His name is Leon Welsh. He’s a detective here in London. He will be coming to the palace in the morning.”

“Maybe, he and Merlin can combine their efforts to find the others. How many are still missing?”

“Three. Merlin has a lead on another.” Arthur poured himself a cup of tea. “Speaking of Merlin…”

“Don’t start with me!” Morgana glared at her brother again.

“You two need to get off the stick and make an announcement. Gwen and I am going to get married in a few weeks.” Arthur sipped his tea. “It would be nice to have it settled.”

“We will get around to it.” Morgana shrugged.

“You had better.” Arthur bit into his biscuit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana discuss Arthur's visit.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 393 Disagreement

**Chapter 4**

Merlin was sitting on a stool in the kitchen when Morgana came through with a stack of plates and cups. He looked up from his tea cup and smiled.

"Merlin, you just missed Arthur. He was in a mood. He was on about us getting married again." Morgana sat the dishes on the counter.

"Morgana, you didn't have a disagreement with him, did you? He has a lot on his mind." Merlin got up and poured himself another cup of tea. "It will only make his mood worse."

"I didn't argue with him." Morgana turned to him. "He was too busy eating all my fresh baked biscuits and looking disapprovingly at me to argue. He came to see me because of the tabloids. I think he just wanted to give me an earful."

"Yeah, he gave me an earful too. Gwen says he's stress eating. He better stop or he will be as big as a horse." Merlin sat back down. "He has bigger problems than us. You would think he would just know how to be king."

"Merlin, he doesn't remember being king. It's hard for him. He didn't want this. It was a shock to him." Morgana started to fill the industrial dishwasher. "Shock to all of us. Elizabeth gave up a little too easily if you ask me."

Merlin nodded as he stirred his tea. "I was thinking the same thing."

Gretta brought more dishes through the door. "This is the last of them. Do you want me to do that?"

Morgana moved aside. "Yes. Is the dining room empty?"

"Mrs. Dodge is at her usual table. She's on her third cup and her second slice of Victoria sponge. She's hiding from her husband again." Gretta started to put the dishes in the machine. "She's been playing the horses again."

"Let her stay for a while." Morgana wiped her hands on a tea towel. "At least she won't have to hear her husband yelling at her about losing money. I'll set up for the morning you can go as soon as you finish there. Merlin, can wipe the tables and mop the floor." She looked at Merlin. "Since you're here."

Merlin put his cup down and walked to the sink to fill the bucket.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana blew him a kiss.

"You can thank me later." Merlin pushed the bucket through the door. "Bring some of that cake home."

"All you want is cake?" Morgana laughed.

"Didn't say that." Merlin laughed as he looked over his shoulder.

"Morgana, you need to marry him. He's a keeper." Gretta laughed. "A man that cleans! Yeah, he's a winner. 

Morgana sighed. "I know."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen has doubts about being the Queen   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 395 Crimson

**Chapter 5**

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror again. She smoothed out the skirt of the crimson ball gown and sighed.

"Gwen, you look amazing." Elyan said as he pulled at the bow tie around his neck. "I look like a waiter."

Gwen smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "You look like a dashing man in a tuxedo, Sir Elyan. Here let me fix your sash."

Elyan walked over to his sister and stood still as she adjusted the crimson sash over his shoulder with the dragon crest on it.

"There. That's better." Gwen patted his chest and smiled. "You had better go. Arthur wants you in the ballroom as the guests arrive."

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly.

"Gwen, are you ready?" Morgana asked as she peeked inside.

"Yes. Come in." Gwen looked at Elyan. "Sir Elyan is leaving."

Elyan waved and moved past Morgana as he hurried off to the ballroom.

Morgana smiled. "Look at us!" She twirled in the emerald green ballgown that she was wearing. "It's like a fairytale."

"Hmm." Gwen frowned. "A fairytale we can't escape from."

Morgana laughed. "I know. I wish I had never heard of that damn prophecy. Our lives have certainly changed because of it."

"This time last year, I was working as a nurse in the oncology ward and now I'm days away from being a queen." Gwen picked up her evening gloves and pulled them on. "It's totally mental."

Morgana nodded. "I have magick now. Last year, I didn't even believe in such things. I blame Merlin and his overly enthusiastic father for all of this."

The door opened and Merlin came in. "There you two are! Arthur is fidgeting. We need to get this thing started."

"Merlin, I need to speak to you in private." Gwen looked at Morgana. "Do you mind?"

"No." Morgana patted Merlin on the shoulder. "I'll wait for you downstairs." She left them alone and closed the door behind her.

"Merlin, I have been thinking. I know you have memories of Camelot. I was just wondering…" Gwen walked back to the mirror. She touched her cheek and frowned. "Do I look the same as I did then?"

"Yes." Merlin perched on the arm of the chair. "You look exactly the same. Is that what is bothering you?"

Gwen turned to face him. "It's just after what happened to Elizabeth's grandson's wife, I feel like I won't be accepted as the Queen. I think they expect a fair skinned blonde with blue eyes."

Merlin shook his head. "You have never looked like that. You were a serving girl when Arthur fell in love with you in Camelot. He defied his father and followed his heart. Nothing has changed except that Arthur is even more in love with you this time."

Gwen nodded. "I just feel…"

"Put it out of your head. They will see you as Camelot did. You are a strong beautiful woman who brings balance to the King's life. You are Arthur's strength. They will see that." Merlin stood up and offered her his arm. "We need to go, my lady."

"Yes we do, Lord Emrys." Gwen took his arm. "Take me to my king."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur and Merlin discuss one of the knights.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 396 Stalked

**Chapter 6**

"Come here. I need to speak to you." Arthur pulled Merlin aside in the ballroom.

"Now? This is your engagement party. Can't it wait until the morning?" Merlin grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray.

Arthur took the glass from him. "Merlin, I need you sober for this conversation."

"Then you should have found me an hour ago." Merlin grinned.

"It's about the knights." Arthur nodded to an uncomfortable looking Leon in the corner. "He looks like he's about to be executed."

"Leon is just a bit shy." Merlin grinned. "But that's not what you want to know, is it?"

"Well, yes and no. I was speaking to Leon and he said you had located all but one of the knights. When were you going to tell me?"

"In the morning when I received the genealogy reports." Merlin sighed. "Arthur, there is something you should know. Gwen's ex-husband is Lancelot."

"I was afraid of that." Arthur shook his head. "I don't want him anywhere near her. He stalked her while we were dating. Stalked!"

"What?" Merlin glanced over at Gwen. "She never said….."

"I don't think she was aware. I saw him sitting in his car outside her flat on several occasions and in the car park at the hospital when I would pick her up from her shift."

"Bloody hell!" Merlin took the glass of champagne from Arthur and downed it in one gulp.

"Keep that up and Morgana will zap you with her magick." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin glared at him. "We need to think of where to put him so he stays away from Gwen. We can always send him to Wales."

"I have other ideas of where I'd like to send him." Arthur looked over at Gwen. "I better go save my future Queen from Lord Weatherly. She has that look she gets that only means one thing. Trouble"

"You better go." Merlin chuckled. "I can tell you about Gwaine in the morning." 

Arthur nodded. "So, we are missing Percival then?"

Merlin nodded. "He has been eluding me so far."

"You're a sorcerer. Cast a 'Find Percival' spell." Arthur smacked Merlin on the shoulder and laughed before heading for Gwen.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur is busy with his hosting duties.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 397 Cliff

**Chapter 7**

Once Gwen was rescued from Lord Weatherly, Arthur wanted a word with his newly found knight standing in the corner.

Arthur smiled as he approached Leon.

Leon bowed stiffly. "Majesty."

"Leon, you know this is a party. Have a drink. Eat something." Arthur pointed to the buffet table. "I promise Gwen didn't make any of that. Now the pasties on the other hand, Morgana did make some of them. You're safe. She's not evil in this incarnation. Well…. unless Merlin pisses her off. I have a feeling he will at the rate he's drinking."

Leon grinned. "Thank you sir. I think I may try the buffet."

"Good and please stop looking like you're about to be thrown over a cliff. It's making me nervous." Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Please relax."

"I will do my best, sir." Leon smiled.

"Now, if I were to ever have someone thrown over a cliff it would be Lord Weatherly over there." Arthur tilted his head. "Damn! He's heading for Gwen again. I better head him off before she kills him for me. He annoys her. A little tip Leon… never annoy the Queen. It won't end well for you."

"Thank you sir. I will keep that in mind." Leon nodded seriously.

Arthur took a deep breath and went to lead Gwen onto the dancefloor before Lord Weatherly could reach her.

Morgana walked up to Merlin with a glare. "Merlin you're drunk."

"I'm not… well...maybe…. Yes I'm drunk." Merlin sighed. "Morgana, it's a party."

"Yes but you will have to be taken home." Morgana glanced at Arthur. "I think we can slip out while Arthur and Gwen are dancing."

"Morgana, I can just use the teleportation spell to get home." Merlin took her hand. "Want to come with?"

"Merlin do you remember the last time you tried to use that spell when you were drunk?" Morgana folded her arms across her chest. "You ended up hanging from the minute hand on Big Ben."

"In my defense, I had just learned that spell. I got one of the words wrong. I can do it now." Merlin leaned over and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear. "If you come along, we can get naked and…"

Morgana pushed him back. "Merlin, there's only one solution to this. We stay here in my rooms."

"Will there be nakedness?" Merlin winked at her.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "If it keeps you from getting yourself stuck somewhere then, yes, there will be nakedness."

Merlin grabbed her. He pulled her close as he kissed her enthusiastically.

On the dancefloor, Gwen pinched Arthur. "They're kissing again. How do they expect to stay out of the gossip columns if they are all over each other all the time?"

"Merlin is drunk." Arthur glanced over at them. "Morgana will have to zap him to sober him up."

"With her lips?" Gwen shook her head and laughed. "Do you think he had a thing for her in Camelot?"

"Yes. I'm sure he did." Arthur laughed. "Just like I had a thing for you."


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin has come to tell Gwaine that hes one of the Knights of Camelot.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 400 Oblivious

**Chapter 8**

Merlin slumped down in the seat to avoid the sun as Leon turned the corner into the car park. He was still feeling the effects of last night's drinking at the engagement party.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I mean it's a bit obvious." Leon pointed to the sign over the door of the pub. "The Green Knight?"

Merlin sat up and rubbed his face. "That's what drew me to look here. He must have some kind of past memory or maybe he knows his family genealogy."

"Is that possible? I was completely oblivious until you showed up telling me I was a reincarnated knight for Camelot." Leon opened the car door. "Let's go clue him in and change the Green Knight's world."

"Right." Merlin opened his door. He followed Leon as he walked towards the door of the pub. Merlin looked around as they went inside.

"Hello gentlemen. What can I get for you?" The red haired woman behind the bar asked.

Merlin shook off the wave of nausea that hit him. "We are here looking for Gwaine Green. Is he here?"

"What has that fool gone and done this time? I swear he's going to be the death of me." Lucky threw a bar towel down on the bar. "I'm his wife, Lucky. You look like you're cops. Are you here to arrest him?"

"We aren't here to arrest him. We're just here to talk to him." Leon leaned against the bar. "Where is he?"

He's in the cellar fixing one of the tap lines. I'll get him. Damn fool. I should have never married him." She walked into a hallway behind the bar.

"He's married?" Leon looked at Merlin. "Was he married in Camelot?"

"No, he wasn't." Merlin leaned against the bar. "He shagged anything that would let him."

"Huh. We're any of us married?" Leon asked.

"Percival was, but it was before he came to Camelot." Merlin gave Leon a curious look. "You were engaged but you died before the wedding."

"We must have been a sad lot." Leon sighed.

Merlin chuckled. "Yeah we were."

"Lucky says you're here to talk to me about something." A shaggy looking man in a black shirt walked out from where Lucky had gone.

"You're Gwaine Green?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. Who are you and what's this all about?"

"I'm Lord Merlin Emrys and this is Sir Leon Welsh, K.O.C. Is there somewhere we can talk in private. "

Gwain raised an eyebrow. "What does K.O.C. mean?"

Leon glanced at Merlin. "Knight of Camelot."

Gwaine burst out laughing. "You're joking."

"Mr. Green, you are a descendant of Sir Gwaine of Camelot, also known as the Green Knight." Merlin paused.

"Yeah. I know that. That's why the pub is named the Green Knight. So?" Gwaine looked at them with a big grin.

"I was sent by King Arthur to bring you to court. He requests that you take on the responsibilities of a Knight of Camelot."

"Did he say the King wants to see you?" Lucky asked as she came out of the back room.

"What are these responsibilities because I have a pub to run?" Gwaine asked.

Leon cleared his throat. "You work directly with the King to ensure the security of the country. You'll be responsible for a district and the nobles and lawmakers in your district report directly to you."

"Then I'll get to put KOC behind my name too?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes." Merlin answered. "You and Lady Green will be King Arthur's guest this weekend. If you agree…."

"Oh he agrees. Don't you, Gwaine?" Lucky punched her husband in the arm. "Tell him Gwaine."

"I would love to. It sounds like fun." Gwaine grinned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin has ideas but Morgana turns it around on him.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 401 Hickey

**Chapter 9**

Merlin and Morgana had been to a reception for the newly found knights. They had escaped as soon as they could manage it. 

There were several long speeches. It seemed Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, and Sir Gwaine were very long winded. Even Arthur made a dreadfully long speech. 

Morgana pulled her heels off as she walked into her flat. She tossed them through the open bedroom door. "Could that have lasted any longer?"

Merlin closed the door and dropped into a chair. "Yes. Be grateful it didn't. Gwen looked like she was about to slap Arthur if he didn't stop talking." 

"She should have." Morgana sighed. "You're the only one that even knows what happened in Camelot and you didn't make a speech."

"I wasn't asked." Merlin watched Morgana through half closed eyes. 

Morgana noticed the look on his face. "Help me with my zip." Morgana turned her back to him. 

Merlin muttered a few words and his eyes glowed golden. The zipper slid down. 

Morgana looked over her shoulder as the dress hit the floor. "You need to teach me that one." 

"Nope." Merlin reached out and pulled her down into his lap. 

Morgana squeaked in surprise. 

Merlin nibbled at her neck as he pushed her hair off her shoulder. 

Morgana giggled. "Merlin, you're going to leave a mark." 

"Hmmm." Merlin lifted her into her arms as he stood up. 

"We haven't eaten yet. Don't you want some tea?" Morgana kicked her feet as Merlin carried her to the bedroom. She really didn't care about food at that moment. 

"Nope." Merlin nipped at her neck. He glared at her lacy undies. "All I want is you….. naked." He tossed her into the middle of the bed.

"What are you going to do with me, Merlin?" Morgana smiled seductively.

"I intend on marking my territory." Merlin pulled his shirt over his head and joined her. 

Morgana pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "You are my territory." 

Merlin just grinned. 

  
  


The next morning Arthur scowled at Merlin as he walked into the study. "Where did you and Morgana disappear to yesterday? Gwen looked around and you two were gone." 

"Morgana and I had plans." Merlin sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "Very important plans."

"I see." Arthur wiggled his finger at Merlin. "Did those plans include her leaving hickeys all over your neck?"

"Yes, they did." Merlin grinned. 

"I see." Arthur nodded. "Does Morgana have some too?"

"Yes, she does." Merlin frowned. "Why are you asking?"

Arthur shrugged. "No reason. It's just that those are going to look really good on Morgana's official portrait." 

Merlin laughed. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur needs help but Gwen just wants another drink.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 402 "Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no!".

**Chapter 10**

Arthur walked into the sitting room carrying a handful of files. “Guinevere could you….”

“Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no!” Gwen picked up a wine glass from the table next to her. “Morgana is driving me to murder.” She stretched her bare feet out from under the white ball gown. “She showed up with love bites everywhere and I mean everywhere. She made the dresser turn bright red.”

Arthur winced. “Merlin was the same way. He seemed to think it was funny.”

“Well, I didn't.” Gwen drained her glass. “I need a refill.” She held the glass out to Arthur.

“How many have you had?” Arthur took the glass.

“Not enough.” Gwen sighed. “They have magick. Couldn't they just zap them away?”

“I don't know.” Arthur took the glass. “I've never really thought about it. I'll have the maid bring some tea.” He put down the files and walked over to ring the bell.

Gwen sat up. “I need wine not tea. “

Arthur shook his head. “You've had enough wine and I need you to look over that National Health stuff.”

Gwen covered her face with her hands. “How bad is it?”

“I can't tell. It's all gibberish to me.” Arthur looked over as the door opened.

The maid bowed and waited for instructions.

“We need tea and biscuits.” Arthur told her. “Maybe a sandwich or two.”

The maid bowed and hurried off.

“Why are they always so quiet? It's like they are afraid of us.” Arthur frowned as he sat down.

“It's you and that sword of yours.” Gwen sat up and picked up the files. “They think you'll chop off their head. They think you’re some throwback to the sixth century.”

“Great.” Arthur sighed.

“What do you expect? You took over by waving an ancient sword in their faces.” Gwen opened a file and frowned. “I'm going to need more than tea and biscuits to figure this out. It looks like the money is not going where it should.”

“We may need to overhaul the entire system.” Arthur rubbed his forehead. “Elizabeth left me a right mess.”

“Maybe that's why the Prophecy came true now. “Gwen reached out and touched his arm. “You were needed to clean up this mess because they wouldn't.”

Arthur put his hand over hers. “My new quest.”

“Speaking of quests, have you found all of the knights yet?” Gwen asked.

Arthur shook his head. “I'm still missing one. I haven't found Percival yet. I told Merlin to do a spell or something.”

“If he can tear himself away from Morgana long enough to do one. “Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Everywhere huh?” Arthur smirked.

Gwen groaned and slapped his arm with the files.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwaine and Luck spend their last night in their flat over the pub.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 403 "I miss moments like this more than anything.".

**Chapter 11**

Lucky closed the last packing box. “I'm going to miss this flat.”

“We don't have to go. We can stay here. “Gwaine sat on a kitchen chair.

“You are a Knight of Camelot. We have to go where the King commands.” Lucky sat on his lap. “Your dad would be pleased as punch.”

“He would be too drunk to notice.” Gwaine put his arms around her.

“Gwaine, he was ill.” Lucky kissed his cheek.

“He was a drunk. He could have stopped. I did.” Gwaine leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

“You're stronger than he ever was. You're a knight.” Lucky kissed his head.

Gwaine laughed. “You like that, don't you, Lady Green of the Pub?”

“Who'd have thought a girl from County Cook would be a Lady proper?” Lucky laughed. “You know I love you.”

“Someday, there will be a time when I miss moments like this more than anything. Tonight, we shall dine on fish and chips and tomorrow I will put on a uniform and play at being a knight while you unpack our lives into a new cottage.” Gwaine scooped her up into his arms. He pretended to drop her and grinned when she squealed. “I gotcha fair maiden.”

“Put me down and let's go get dinner.” Lucky kicked her feet. “I want extra chips!”

Gwaine set her on her feet. “Yes. Yes. I know.”

Lucky grabbed his hand. “Come along Sir Knight.” She picked up her purse as she led him out the door. “We'll make an early night of it when we get home.”

Gwaine threw back his head and laughed. “You ginger haired temptress!”

“I do my best.” Lucky pulled him with both hands. “I'm hungry.”

Gwaine grinned. “So am I and not for chips.” He pulled the door closed.

“One thing at a time, Sir Knight!” Lucky laughed. “For now, we are on a quest for fish and chips. “


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** its the day before the wedding.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 410 Flowers

**Chapter 12**

Arthur walked into the ballroom and looked around then threw up his hands. "Guinevere! Where the bloody hell are you? Ive been looking everywhere for you."

Gwen came from behind a large floral arrangement. "Here I am. I was just checking the flowers for the wedding party. What do you want?"

Arthur looked around. "Don't we have people to do that?"

"Yes but it's my wedding and I want it just right. I'm not doing this again you know." Gwen brushed back a loose curl.

"Twice is enough, huh?" Arthur moved away before she could hit him.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "Laugh if you want but this is serious. I'm going to be the queen tomorrow."

"You're already the queen. The wedding is just a formality. Arthur suddenly remembered why he was looking for her. "Have you looked at the national health system files I gave you?"

"You and I need to have a long talk with that committee. They have made an absolute mess of things." Gwen scowled. "I'm surprised it functions at all."

"I'll have Merlin call a meeting after the wedding." Arthur leaned down to kiss her. "What do you say we go into that alcove over there and…"

Gwen pushed on his chest to make him back up. "Oh no! None of that until after the wedding, _my lord_."

Arthur stepped back and sighed. "Does this mean I have to sleep in my own room tonight?"

"Yes. I wont see you again until the church." Gwen laughed. "Now go. I have to check on the food after this."

Arthur pulled a rose from a bucket on the floor. "Until then, my lady."

Gwen took the rose and smelled it then she pointed to the door.

Arthur sighed and waved as he left her to take care of things.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** History is repeating itself.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 411 Deja vu

**Chapter 13**

Gwen had just finished checking everything for the wedding and was just about to pour herself a glass of wine when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

The footman stepped inside the sitting room. "My lady, there is a gentleman asking to see you. He gave his name. Lance Dulac."

Gwen let out a sigh. "Inform the King. Say I require his assistance. Mr Dulac can cool his heels until the King arrives." 

My lady, he says that he is a Knight of Camelot." The footman shifted on his feet. "He's rather insistent on seeing you." 

"I know exactly who he is. That's why I want the King here when I speak to him." 

"Yes my lady." The footman bowed his head and slipped back through the door. 

Gwen looked at the bottle of wine on the bar table. "I'm going to need something stronger than that." She picked up a bottle of whisky and poured herself a double. 

It had been a while since she had seen Lance. Lance just showing up like this bothered her. There was something eerily familiar about the whole thing. 

Arthur came through the door with Merlin trailing behind him about ten minutes later. He had a very tense look on his face. 

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Arthur asked her. 

"No, I was waiting for you. There's something familiar about him just showing up before our wedding. I'm sure it's nothing but still…"

Merlin cleared his throat. "He did the same thing in Camelot. He used magick to lure Gwen to him the night before the wedding. It was a trap to break you up and keep Gwen from being queen." 

"In that case, you were right to wait for me." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Have the footman bring him in." 

Merlin nodded and went to the door. He said something to the footman waiting there and then came back into the room. 

"Merlin, you said he used magick to trap me. Does he have magick?" Gwen asked.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "He was given something imbued with dark magick to use."

The door opened and Lance and another man walked in. 

"Gwen, it's been a long time." Lance looked around the room. His gaze fell on Arthur. "Majesty."

"You better not be here to cause trouble." Arthur glared at him. "I won't have it. If you do, you'll be making the acquaintance of the rats in the Tower of London within the hour."

Lance held out his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I know that I'm a Knight of Camelot and I just want to claim my title." Lance gestured to the man behind him. "This is Percival Mercian. I think he's also a Knight of Camelot." 

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Is he?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes." 

"Welcome Sir Percival." Arthur gestured to the door. Will you give us a moment, please? Just wait outside in the hall for Merlin. He will take care of you in a few minutes." 

Percival bowed. "Yes Majesty." He bowed to Gwen. "My lady." He walked out and closed the door behind him. 

"Gwen, could we speak privately?" Lance asked. 

"No." Gwen sat down. "I have said all I needed to say to you before you left. There is nothing else I want to hear." 

Lance took a step forward. "But Gwen…"

Arthur stepped between them. "You are a Knight of Camelot and she is your Queen. Show some respect or I'll have to teach it to you with my fist." 

"Arthur!" Gwen stood up and put her hand on Arthur's arm. "Don't bother. Hell never learn. Let him stay for the wedding. You can send him to the Tower afterwards if you still want to." 

Arthur looked at her. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Gwen squeezed his arm. She looked at Lance. "Whatever we had died long ago. I won't listen to your begging and promises any more." 

"Then let me give you this. A wedding present from one old friend to another." Lance pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and held it out to Gwen. 

Merlin snatched iit from Lance before Gwen could reach for it. He opened the box then closed it almost immediately. "Where did you get this?" 

"A woman sold it to me. She had a shop in York next to a tea shop in York." Lance looked confused. "It's just a bracelet." 

Merlin shook his head. "No. It's not. It's full of dark magick. Just like the one you gave her in Camelot." He looked at Arthur. "It wasn't Morgana this time. There's someone else trying to sabotage the wedding." 

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Are you sure?" 

"Completely." Merlin said firmly. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** its the morning before the wedding  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 414 Flavor of the Month.

**Chapter 14**

Morgana walked into the dressing room with a box of biscuits and a bottle of champagne with two glasses. "So you are really going to do it?"

Gwen was sitting at a dressing table in a pink dressing gown.

Gwen looked up from the mirror. "Well, don't you think it's about time?"

Morgana poured champagne and passed one to Gwen. "Biscuit?"

Gwen sighed. "I don't know if I can keep it down."

"Nervous?" Morgana brought the box over and put it on the dressing table. "Well, the whole country will be watching. Eat a biscuit. You'll feel better. I brought the flavor of the month. Iced sugar."

Gwen shook her head. "Nope. I don't think so." Gwen got up and ran to the bathroom.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Gwen, you aren't pregnant, are you?"

Gwen came out of the bathroom and sat down. "I think I might be."

Morgana laughed. "Is it any wonder? You and Arthur shag constantly."

"Like you and Merlin?" Gwen looked at her.

"Why do you think I eat so many biscuits? I need the calories." Morgana shrugged. "Besides, magick burns calories too. That's why Merlin is so thin."

"Don't tell Arthur." Gwen begged. "He doesn't need to deal with it yet. I'll tell him after the wedding party."

"You had better. You won't be able to hid it forever." Morgana picked up a biscuit. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwaine meets the other Knights   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 415 Freckle

**Chapter 15**

A dark limousine pulled up in front of the cathedral and Gwaine got out. He helped Lucky out of the limo then looked around. He frowned when he saw the group of men standing off to the side.

"What is it?" Lucky followed his gaze. "Oh. Those are the other knights, I suppose."

"Yes. I should go say hello." Gwaine turned back to Lucky. "I don't know if we made the right decision."

"It's too late to second guess yourself now." Lucky smoothed his lapels. "You're a knight, good and proper. It will be fine. Go talk to them."

I should see you to your seat."

"I'll wait for you in the vestibule. Don't stay out here too long."

Gwaine leaned down to kiss her. "After this is over, I'm going to peel that blue dress off you and count every freckle on your lovely body."

"Let's pray for a short ceremony." Lucky gave him a quick kiss and went inside.

Gwaine walked over to the group of men standing off to the side. "Hello. I'm Gwaine Green. Leon, it's good to see you again."

"Gwaine, this is Percival, Lance and Elyan." Leon introduced them all.

"Are we the lot then?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes." Elyan smiled. It's a very small club. "I'm Guinevere's brother. It's nice to meet you. Was that your girlfriend?"

"No. She's my wife." Gwain grinned. "Anyone else married?"

They all shook their heads. Lance had a strange look on his face.

The carriage pulled up with Arthur and Merlin inside.

"That's our cue. Let's get inside." Elyan waved them in.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** It's time for a wedding.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 424 Fighting fit/So close, yet so far

**Chapter 16**

Arthur got out of the carriage and tugged on his suit jacket. Merlin got out and chuckled.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur glared at Merlin. "What's so funny?"

"That waistcoat is tight. You should have had the buttons adjusted." Merlin grinned. "You've been at Morgana's biscuits again. Stress eating again?"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur took a deep breath. "Let's get this done."

"Yes Sire!" Merlin bowed.

"That's not helping." Arthur started to walk into the cathedral. "Not helping at all."

"Are you nervous?" Merlin asked. "You know there's cameras in there. They add weight to your….".

Arthur stopped short and turned around to glare at Merlin. "Merlin, I'm fighting fit."

Merlin laughed. "That's what you used to say in Camelot right before I put another hole in your sword belt."

Arthur sighed. "This is not the time to talk me of Camelot. I'm about to get married."

"To the same woman you married in Camelot." Merlin reminded him.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur walked into the cathedral. He walked down the aisle to the altar.

Merlin walked down the aisle to stand behind Arthur.

Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Lance took up positions on the aisle. They stood at attention.

The music changed and Arthur started to turn to look and Merlin cleared his throat. Arthur turned back to look at the altar and sighed.

Merlin grinned. He wasn't about to let Arthur have a peek.

Morgana came up the aisle and winked at Merlin as she walked to the side to wait for Gwen.

The cathedral doors closed then opened again when the music changed a second time. 

Elyan bowed to Gwen the presented his arm. Gwen put her hand on his arm and let Elyan lead her up the aisle. As the passed Percival and Gwaine, both of the knights bowed their heads. When Gwen and Elyan came up to Leon and Lance, Leon bowed but Lance looked at her for a moment before he bowed. Elyan glared at Lance as he and Gwen passed by. Elyan brought Gwen to Arthur and put her hand in Arthur's before stepping back into the aisle.

"Nice of you to make it." Arthur whispered to Gwen as the stepped up to the altar together.

"Well, you know there's a party after so…" Gwen whispered back.

"I had heard. I hope there's cake." Arthur winked at her. 

Just feet away, Lance watched Arthur and Gwen smile at each other and then Arthur nodded to tell the archbishop to start the ceremony.

Lance never felt so lonely. Gwen was so close but she was so far away from his grasp. He had ruined everything with her and now he had to watch as she married a man that would most likely send him as far as was possible just to keep him away from Gwen.

Lance turned his eyes toward Leon and tried to tune out Gwens voice as she spoke her vows to Arthur. This was a torture of his own making and he had to learn to accept it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen tells Arthur  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 438 Blush

**Chapter 17**

Arthur entered his room and found Gwen sitting on the bed in a lacy negligee.

"You look…. Um ….. beautiful." Arthur blushed.

"Please Arthur. It's not like I've never been in here before." Gwen leaned against the headboard. "It's just another night."

"Its our wedding night!" Arthur sat at the foot of the bed and pulled off his shoes. "That wedding party was dreadful. Remind me to build some stocks in the morning. I have a list."

Gwen laughed. "It wasn't that bad. You ate a lot as usual."

Arthur sighed. "Not you too? I'm fighting fit."

Gwen giggled. "You're joking!"

Arthur looked at her. "I'm not fat."

"No, you're just cuddly." Gwen laughed. She patted the bed next to her. "So my lord, how may I entertain you?"

Arthur shook his head. "Later. What was going on with Elyan and Lance?"

"Nothing really. Elyan was just being a brother and Lance was being an ass."

"I'm sending Lance to Scotland. He can be an ambassador to Elizabeth." Arthur pulled off his waistcoat and tie. "Being King isn't so bad. I found my sword and finding the knights was easier than I thought it would be. The only thing I need now is an heir." He looked at Gwen. "Shall we start on that?"

"No need." Gwen played with a button on her robe. "I think there's an heir on the way. I have all the symptoms. I just need to have it confirmed."

Arthur sat on the bed and stared at her. "When did we…..?"

Gwen shrugged. "According to Morgana, we shag constantly, so it could have been anytime."

Arthur rubbed his face. "Morgana knows? You told Morgana? She'll tell Merlin and Merlin will blab to everyone he meets."

"Of course." Gwen laughed. "They'll be getting married next you know."

"Hmm." Arthur frowned. "I should make them wait."

"Arthur!" Gwen reached out and grabbed his hand. "Let them be as happy as we are."

Arthur kissed her hand. "That will never happen. No one could be as happy as we are."


End file.
